


The Sea's inky Warlock and his Siren's song

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Disguise, F/M, Hearing Voices, Illusions, Joey is a jerk, Sea Monsters, Transformation, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When the most feared warlock of the seven seas,the Ink Warlock Joey Drew finds out that his debtee Susie Campbell the seventh royal child of King Bertrum has nearly kissed the land's kingdom Wally Franks,he decides to take matters into his own hands and tentacles.But Linda's actual fiance Henry is not impressed by this seemingly charming stranger, called Julian the great.
Relationships: Henry Stein/Linda Stein, Joey Drew & Linda Stein, Susie Campbell/Wally Franks
Kudos: 5





	The Sea's inky Warlock and his Siren's song

In the depths of the sea,there is a labyrinth deep below the sea,where not even the bravest merfolk like Shawn Flynn would head, near the abyss. If you are a merfolk who receives a smiling black shell,then take heed,for this is the mark of the dreaded Ink Warlock himself Joey Drew! He used to be the royal fortune teller and magician of Atlantica,until the King Bertrum found out that his best spell-caster had been using dark magic to manipulate and curse anyone who crossed him and his cruel streak behind his kind facade, whether on land or sea. 

So the King banished his former friend Joey away to the outskirts of the kingdom as a punishment for Joey's lies, especially since he found out joey had found up creating life with alchemy,which went wrong. But Joey Drew vowed to get revenge of King Bertrum and claim the magic trident Bertrum possessed, in order to claim the title of King of the Seven seas for himself. 

He had been planning for 20 years,until he got wind that the seventh daughter of King Bertrum, Susie and fallen in love with a human prince called Wally Franks. So he hatched an evil plan,along with his two hench-eels Murray Floatsom and Emma Jetsam to gain Susie's trust,steal her voice and test her after he would turn her into a human.

If Susie won Wally's heart in three days,then she would stay as a human,but if she failed to earn the Prince's heart,he would add her soul to his collection of unfortunates within his sea lair. But so far,things hadn't quite gone as planned. It turned out another prince called Henry Stein had also been sent here to gather goodwill,before his own royal engagement, who decided to help out Susie as long as she returned the favour. 

He seethed at the two lovebirds, Susie and Wallace chatting after the boat had upturned in his crystal ball,while the two hench ells swam back into his dragon rib-cage lair. "Nice work girls and boys. That was close. Far too close! That little tramp of a witch!" 

Emma gulped while Murray stood firm. "Still , she's actually better then what I thought. If this sappiness keeps up,they'll be kissing by subset first thing tomorrow!". "What do you propose we do about it boss?" Murray asked out of curiosity,while Emma sniffed. "Murray,he's obviously got some special magic for this occasion. Maybe an illusion?" Now that caught the black and grey octopus tentacled merman's interest, as he sighed while walking around his secret lair.

"Oh,maybe a disguise would work better! Well I'm not letting those two lip lock on my watch tomorrow! Bertrum's daughter will be mine and I'll see the old King Bertie wriggle and writhe like a worm on a fisherman's hook!" He angrily smashed some of the smaller potions as he kept the necklace with Sophie's voice around his neck. " But this time Joey Drew's taking matters into his own tentacles now! Keep an eye on my lair,while I'm away you two, Ahahaha!" The duo gulped as he readied his most powerful potions into the cauldron but Joey Drew laughed as he faded away into a purple-gold light away from the ocean and towards the surface's dry land. 

An hour later Princess Linda got up and yawned,she wondered why Henry was even staying at Prince Wally's castle,for the blond prince seemed too calm and collected for a friendship with the noisy and slightly irresponsible red head. "Well,nothing for me to worry about. Still,whoever that voice was who helped save everyone from drowning sounded so wonderful. Oh,what's that sound?" 

A singing voice that almost sounded divine rang out from the depths of the sea near the beach, as Linda curiously went to take a look at the beach,even though Grant had kept on chiding her not to sneak out at night."Wally's too tired from when he nearly fell into that lake. Hello, who's there?" Linda called, only for her to see the most handsome man she'd ever seen in her life, with a voice that sounded like heaven. 

The butler Grant Cohen raised an eyebrow at Princess Linda,before saying. "But aren't you already engaged to Prince Henry? This is all a bit last minute. Who is this stranger anyway?" Linda replied back in a slightly dull and perky tone,which un-nerved Henry and Susie,along with the close servants in the castle. "Oh,the duke Julian saved me from drowning. Surely it would be wiser to annul the wedding?" Henry quickly intervened. "Actually,I am still meant to be engaged to you and we can't just stop that. Your parents and mine would not be happy if you just ran off with a stranger like this Linda." 

Julian then stated in a warm and sweet tone. "Oh,no hard feelings your majesty.Why if it offends you so much,I might as well leave." Everyone then started to argue about what to do next,as Susie briefly noticed a cruel glare in his eyes and ran off crying,much to the chief maid Allison Pendle's confusion. 

Shawn the selkie raised an eyebrow as he suddenly realised that Duke Julian the great was laughing in a very loud and obnoxious tone,that sounded almost like a certain sea warlock and then noticed that Julian was casually trashing the guest room's cologne mirror while dressing up. "Och nae, Julian isn't even a real duke.He's gotta,no I've got to warn Susie!" Julian then threw a hatpin at the mirror,briefly showing a reflection with inky black and white spots on his tentacles,grey skin and glowing yellow eyes. 

Susie and her firends were all about to think up a plan,when suddenly, Shawn Flynn swam up, changed into his human form and revealed something really bad. "That Duke's got a stolen voice and he's the sea warlock himself in disguise! I'll say it again everyone, Julian is the Sea warlock Joey Drew in disguise!" Now this caught Sammy's attention as the crab merman yelled. "Wait,what?! Are you sure this isn't a trick or a bluff." "Nah, not when things are this serious!" 

Unfortunately Nathan Arch the bishop forgot his reading glasses,so couldn't quite tell the difference between Julian and Henry,although Julian casually kicked the royal dog Boris,which was an obvious sign that something was wrong.


End file.
